


Snowing!

by satanic_panic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: You get excited when you see that it's snowing outside.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Snowing!

It was getting late as you and your boyfriend snuggled down on the sofa, the fairy lights you had insisted on putting on his shelves glowing gold were twinkling softly as they always did throughout the year, his head was on your chest, arms around your waist as you gently ran your hand through his hair, using your arm to prop yourself up against the arm of the sofa; he was so tired lately, so run down and exhausted, but now Skinner had given him a couple of days off, insisting that he had to or else, but as he looked up at you, even Fox knew that he wasn't the only one feeling the sluggishness and lethargy of the cold Winter. At the end of the room by Fox's desk, the windows were fogged up with condensation, only leaving a slightly visible outline of what was clearly an alien giving any onlookers the middle finger, crudely drawn in the fog with fingertips, smudges of thicker condensation clung to the windows from giggles and hushed laughter; but Fox knew that you were tired and run down and exhausted just as much as he was, after all, staying cooped up in his little flat for so long was going to take a toll on anyone, even more so a pair of insomniacs who spent most of the days watching nature documentaries. 

"It's snowing," you grinned when you saw the first little snowflakes falling outside. "Fox, look!" 

Shuffling so that he was sat between your legs, Fox turned his attention to the foggy windows, and smiled. "So it is…"

You groaned as you awkwardly wriggled and struggled to run to the window, looking outside of it with wide eyes; you had seen snow before, here and there, but it was always something that you had loved, something that had excited you even though the threat of cold fingertips and icy lips loomed over it. You didn't dare to take your eyes off of the sight as you gestured for Fox to stand beside you. "Look at it! It's coming down so fast!" 

Fox smiled as he laid his hand between your shoulder blades, his fingers splayed as he dared to look at you instead of where your excitement had laid; he had never seen someone so excited about a bit of snow before. "Why don't we go outside? Grab our coats and boots, we could take a walk in it." 

You practically lit up, stumbling as you ran to grab your coat, practically tripping over your own feet when you grabbed your boots; but before you could run to the door, Fox gently caught you, laying a scarf around your neck and doing it up before he dumped a thick hat on your head. "C'mon, let's go!" 

Rolling his eyes and stuffing his Polaroid camera in his pocket when you looked away, Fox chuckled as he allowed you to drag him all the way outside, but he still shivered a little when he stepped outside, that winter chill getting to him for a moment before he let go of your hand and stuffed his hands in his pockets; your lips parted as you gazed up at the sky, eyes wide with wonderment. Fox brought out his camera, holding it steady and taking a quick shot; he stuffed the picture in the inside pocket of his coat. "I've never known someone to be so excited about some snow." 

"Look at it!" You barked happily, unable to take your eyes from the sky. Little spots of snow stuck to your hat and landed on your face, and Fox did his best not to think about what a sight it was to see you so excited, so suddenly full of energy. "It's beautiful!" 

When you started to run to him, you nearly tripped on the ice, but you fell right into Fox's arms, and he raised a brow as he laughed. "I know you said you fell for me, (y/n), but-" 

"Shut up," you chuckled, dusting yourself off before planting a soft kiss to his lips, cold but somehow so full of warmth. "Thank you, Fox." 

"It's fine," he said softly. "Y'know, if it settles, we could have a snowball fight tomorrow." 

You raised your brows at the thought, practically pleading with your gaze. "Is that a promise?" 

"Sure." He agreed with a curt nod. "Might as well have some fun in the snow while it's here, right?" 


End file.
